Backpacks are commonly worn by children. They are typically used for transporting books and supplies to and from school and associated venues.
Children and their parents often select their backpacks on the basis of a single criteria, namely, stylish design, colors, or patterns. Known backpacks may also have decorative or ornamental features like characters that are printed or sewn thereon. However, these known backpacks offer no interactive or entertaining features beyond these basic decorative or ornamental elements.
There is a continuing need for a backpack that is configured to both engage and entertain the child while wearing the backpack. Desirably, the backpack is more than just practical, and instead offers features that are fun and exciting for the child and others.